gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DocVinewood
Images Why are you removing images that you added? Tom Talk 10:56, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Redirects Can you tell me why are you redirecting the Los Santos pages at different universes? --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 23:29, October 27, 2013 (UTC) What? I don't recall doing that - DocVinewood (talk) 11:21, October 28, 2013 (UTC) No need to add your name to every file Hi, not sure what you are trying to achieve, but there is really no point in adding your username to the description of every single file. Wikia already keeps track of that automatically - One can just go to the "File History" and see who uploaded the file. Also people can upload new versions of files so you might not always be the owner. Anyway the main reason I am leaving this message is that there are some people like me that use RSS feeds to see changes in the wiki, and I got flooded with all those changes you did to add your name to those tons of files (I thought it was spam/vandalism at first). I know you probably dont mean wrong so wanted to let you know, before you end up on people's ignore lists. Thanks! Robert (TrevorChop) Hi, I was just adding the licensing templates to all the images I captured & uploaded to the Wikia, to follow the rules, adding my username was just a copy-paste formula I used before the licensing because I took the time to make all these images and share them with GTA Wikia. Sorry to hear that you've been flooded with these changes, I wasn't aware of that (since the changes didn't appear in the latest Wiki Activity). Since I still have to add the licensing template to some images, will you still get the messages if I edit the pics with just the template and without the description? Again, I'm sorry for that, it wasn't my intention at all.DocVinewood (talk) 13:39, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Robert, the reason he did that is to try and hide some of his earlier edits that are lowering the quality of this wikia. You are wasting your time, no point in trying to reason with him. See my message below. Sorry sorry for earlier i shouldnt have been rude. Suggestion Just wanted to make a suggestion, every page has a "talk" tab which can be used to discuss the page. Maybe before editing a page, use the talk section to get opinion from other editors on whether your change adds anything of value to that page, and if they OK it then go ahead and make the changes? please dont take this personally just trying to help you, us the readers, and wikia :) Thank you, Todd RE:Clappers page & zak27 Added better image there. I already left him a message DocVinewood oh and please add a signature after you left a message so I can know that it came from you okay, thanks! Cloudkit01 (talk) 21:55, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Clappers As I told cloudkit I have added image there I think my image looks better Zak27 (talk) 21:58, November 29, 2013 (UTC)